


A Desperate Attempt.

by Ashiimochi



Series: Trans Yomiuri Nikei [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Asexual Otonokoji Hibiki, Big sister Chiebukuro Setsuka, Blood and Gore, Bratty Nikei is my life, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fortnite Dances, Give me your attention, Half of these tags aren't really important, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I am like, I dreamed of one before actually, I got to telk you a little something about Mikado, I have my own executions, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Hungry, I'm cuddled in 5 blankets :), I'm listening to Bruno Mars on a Friday morning, I'm okay though I woke up, I'm tired, It was terrible, Its 1 in the morning, M/M, Mastermind Otori Teruya, Mastermind Sannoji Mikado, Multi, My account go suspended, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Magorobi Emma, Sex Toys, Sora and Yoruko love each other very much, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nikei, Trans Nikei Yomiuri, Vaginal Fingering, Yes 1 am is mroning to me, and I could actually feel the pain, and I sob because of it everyday, anyone wanna come?, different killers, different murderers, don't be concerned about these tags, he's very gay ;), my eyes hurt a lot, sleep isn't real, sorry I just wasted your time I apologize :(, the height of Yuri, uh, vibes in Sanniuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-03-05
Updated: 1950-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiimochi/pseuds/Ashiimochi
Summary: Super Danganronpa Another 2 but from Nikei's point of view.The story will be changed up a bit. Nikei will not be dying for he is the protagonist in this story. And also, Chapter 6 doesn't exist. It's way too complicated to keep up with, so I'm sorry if you don't like that!
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Nijiue Iroha, Hashimoto Shobai/Kagarin Yuri, Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Kasai Shinji/Maeda Yuki, Magorobi Emma/Makunouchi Hajime, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Otonokoji Hibiki & Otonokoji Kanade, Otori Teruya/Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei, Otori Teruya/Yomiuri Nikei, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Series: Trans Yomiuri Nikei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195061
Comments: 1





	A Desperate Attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, guess who got suspended from their main account? Me :)

Warm. Everything was warm. Nikei thought as fire swirled around the girl who claimed to be trying to save them from his- no their kidnappers. 

He was visibly confused as everyone else, but quickly acted when the fire got slightly closer to them. He gently moved back, looking around at all the other students expressions. Confusion, Anger, Afraid. 

He blinked, pretty unsettled by the sight in front of him. That did not go the way he thought it would go. Mikado and Teruya being revealed as the masterminds and the lady burn too ashes.

He was not expecting this. Things weren't really going to plan. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Mikado and Teruya reveal themselves as the masterminds.

He was a little bit shocked at the sudden murder in front of his eyes. He didn't think Mikado would actually do it.

He blinked, spacing out while Teruya and Mikado explained the killing games rules and other important stuff. He blinked, noticing a glint out of the corner of his eyes.

He blinked, looking to Shobai. Once Shobai realized Nikei was looking, he acted quickly. He didn't react fast enough.

His lower body became warm and numb, as well as soaked with...blood? He was surprised it cut through all the layers of clothing he had on.

He looked at all the students shocked and wavering expressions. He let out a small choked whimper in pain. It didn't hurt as much as he expected.

His gaze became more blurry as time passed. He grew slightly frustrated at the students. Do something! Don't just stare at me in shock! I was fucking stabbed and you're just gonna watch!

He headed Monocrow or Mikado speak up about 'breaking the rules' but everything was just a blur. 

It wasn't until he collapsed that someone caught him. He caught a glimpse of blue hair and a faint voice of a girl speak before blacking out.

He slowly opened his eyes, letting out a grunt at the light he was met with. 

He blinked, groaning deeply. He remembered what happened that night. How long was he out? Who saved him?-

"Ah, Mr. Yomuiri! You're awake!" He looked to his side, looking to Mikado. He seemed pretty joyful to be talking to someone who got stabbed in front of him.

"we were afraid you wouldn't wake up! Its been a while! Around a day in a half maybe..?" He grinned. He sighed "Its not like I'm relevant to anything or anyone. They stood there for a good 30 seconds before helping me."

Would someone push him out of the way if he was someone else? A question he so desperately wanted to know.

"What's filling up your small brain?" Mikado tilted his head curiously, giving him a fake smile. 

"Cut with the shit. You're the mastermind, you wouldn't randomly come visit a nobody like me." He rolled his eyes "What are you doing here?"

"What a terrible and false accusation, Mr Yomuiri! I feel rejected!" Mikado whined a bit.

"I told you, cut it out with the bullshit."

"Simple! Me and Teruya wanna hang out with you later today!" He smiled wide "You'll be well enough to walk by then!" He smiled.

"Why would I?" He turned to him, clearly confused. He wanted to hang out with him? 

"Because simply you don't have a choice Mr. Yomuiri." He gave him a friendly smile, but it was clear you could see through his foulplay. 

He shifted uncomfortably "Really? Just because you and Teruya are the masterminds think you can push me around." Mikado chuckled a bit.

"I believe we can. Besides, you know the consequences if you don't. " He leaned forward, right in front of his face, moving his hand to brush Nikei's lip "You'll be all healed up by then. He didn't stab you that hard. Even for how long you've been out. All the clothes you wear helped. You'd be in more damage then you already are if it wasn't for them." He smiled at the journalist's shocked expression. 

He quickly moved away, swatting at his hand, almost this close to slapping the wizard "Y-You can't just get that close to my face all of a sudden!"

"I just did." Mikado shrugged, eerily watching him "did you know, me, Setsuka," he lowered his voice for a minute "And only the other members of the void came to see you and watch you?"

He blinked. Setsuka? Setsuka... Oh yeah! Her!

"Who wad the one who caught me..? I sure as hell know it wasn't you, Teruya, Iroha, or Those twins. So who?" He blinked, seemingly sad that only a few people came to see him.

"That would once again be Setsuka." He responded. Nikei blinked before smiling She seems like a nice person. Chipper but serious. He assumed. 

He heard the click of the door and quickly moved his head in the direction of the door "Hey Mikado, everything okay in here? I thought I heard-" Setsuka's gaze landed on Nikei, and she blinked in surprise "I thought you would tell me when he woke up."

"Sorry about that Mrs. Chiebukuro. My curiosity got the better of me." Mikado stood up from the chair he was sitting in, looking to her. Curiosity?

She sighed "Well alright then... I've got no other choice to believe you I guess."

Mikado turned to him "Farewell, Mr. Yomuiri. Perhaps I'll see you later on." Oh yeah. He wanted him meet up with him and Teruya later today. He sighed, guessing he had no other choice but to comply.

Mikado walked past Setsuka, and out the door, softly closing it behind him. Setsuka walked over and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms "What did he tell you?"

"Huh?"

"I said what did he tell you Nikei? I sure as hell know there's nothing so far you have said to make someone curious so tell me." Her eyes softened, watching him closely.

He blinked before sighing "He told me no one else besides you, u-uh.." he hesitated "Him, Emma, Hajime, and Teruya came to visit me."

"Now that's bullshit. The only two who didn't come taking turns to wait for you to wake up would be Yuri, and Hibiki. Hibiki says she doesn't trust you, and Yuri... He just has a big disliking towards males." She furrowed her brows "What I'm questioning is why he would lie to you about something like that."

"He's the mastermind. What more could you expect." His heart ached, hearing what Mikado said was a lie. He didn't want to feel vulnerable or weak, it just proved how easily he could get lied to.

"Hey, he's a good liar. Don't put yourself down for his tricks and lies. He is the ultimate wizard. They are known for that kind of stuff." She gently rubbed his shoulder, giving him a kind smile.

He smiled back "Thanks.." He hesitated "He also wants me to go see him and Teruya later on today... I'm not sure what for but he said to..hang out? Which is strange to me.." Setsuka perked up before blinking.

"What exact time?" She blinked "I think I can make sure he won't be able to. I can spend all day with you." He nearly protested but she didn't need to know he actually wanted to hang out with him. So he let out a silent nod in response.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> CriticalErr0r and GrapedoesFanfics, You guys are nice, I wanna be your friends
> 
> This is weird because I never ask to be someone's friend, but I feel comfortable around you two


End file.
